


Final Straw

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Perfectionists (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Dylan's latest lie is the final straw for Andrew.





	Final Straw

The sad thing was that Andrew didn’t even know why he was surprised.

Keeping quiet about the chronic nerve syndrome and then ignoring it so he could keep playing, that one he could kind of understand. Andrew knew how much Dylan had wanted to get away from that small town he grew up in, and being here at BHU, following his dream, was his way of moving forward with his life, shutting the door on his past, so he got why Dylan was determined to keep playing and avoid jeopardising his scholarship, why the thought of even a hiatus worried him. Except he also knew that if Dylan kept pushing it and made the nerve damage worse, he was only going to do that anyway.

And Nolan…if Andrew was honest with himself, he had to admit there had been times when he, Dylan and Nolan had been hanging out, sometimes with Mason and Caitlin and other kids, sometimes the three of them, when he’d thought he’d caught Dylan looking at Nolan just that little bit too long. He’d tried to ignore it; Nolan was dating Caitlin at the time, and he’d never shown any sign (at least that Andrew had seen) that he was looking back at Dylan. Then after a while, Andrew just hadn’t noticed any more. He did remember one time, when he’d walked in and seen Dylan writing an English paper and had been surprised because he thought Dylan had finished that one a couple of days earlier, but Dylan had just said he’d needed to make some changes and Andrew hadn’t questioned it. Had that been one of the papers he’d been writing for Nolan to keep him quiet? Had it been going on even then?

It was true that he’d wanted to blame it all on Nolan, knowing the guy well enough that he probably had done it just because he could. Yet at the same time, he’d also known that Dylan could have said no, told Nolan he was committed to Andrew, that he didn’t want to do anything with Nolan, to risk throwing away what he had with Andrew for something that wasn’t likely to be repeated. And he hadn’t wanted to leave, even if Dylan hadn’t understood that at the time, but he knew it was going to take some time before he could look at Dylan without seeing Nolan’s hands all over him, without wondering whether it was truly Andrew that Dylan was thinking of when they were together.

And now just when he thought he’d put Nolan behind him, or as well as he could considering that Nolan’s murder was still the talk of the campus, he found out Dylan was lying to him again? After promising to be honest with Andrew from now on, Dylan had submitted someone else’s recording as his own for the scholarship and was even now facing the possibility of getting kicked out of school? And he wouldn’t even have admitted any of it to Andrew had it not got to the point where he had no other choice? Andrew was beginning to wonder whether any of Dylan’s promises to him about honesty had meant anything at all and whether he could believe anything Dylan said any more.

He lifted his backpack onto his shoulder before taking one last look around their apartment. It was time for Andrew to take some time for himself, before maybe one day finding a relationship that wasn’t based on lies.


End file.
